The Mystery
by LiNa
Summary: There's not much i can say without giving the first chapter...it small...but just to see if I'll get a response...Pleez R+R
1. Chappie 1

Hi everybody!! I'm not expecting very many reviews because this is such a small category...but still..R+R!! This is my first try at a Action Man story..Flames are cool....they work great to roast marshmallows for s'mores...hehehe......  
  
Disclaimer-What's the point? You all know I don't own Action Man...or I wouldn't be writing this would I?  
  
" " Denotes speaking  
Denotes thoughts  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Alex Mann aka "Action Man" was standing inside Big Air getting ready for the Master-Vision Body-Louge race that was going to start in a few minutes.  
"Hurry up Alex," Team X-Treme's manager, Ricky yelled up to him from the bottom of the stairs, "You know the press will want to talk to you before the race starts?!"  
"I know, I know," he stated as he jumped out of the plane. Grinder, Team X-Treme's pilot and mechanic, was all ready checking out all of Alex's equipment. Fidget, Team X-Treme's camerawoman, was checking her little flying camera.  
"Okay," Ricky said, "Let's go to the stadium. We're already 3 minutes behind schedule."  
"Calm down Ricky," Fidget said not looking up from her work, "Don't blow a gasket."  
"Come on guys," Alex said, trying not to laugh at his team's antics. He thought he would have gotten used to it by now. "We should go."  
Alex hooked on his equipment and walked toward the stadium with Grinder, Fidget, and Ricky in tow.  
  
~At the Room where the Lougers(I can't Spell..Wahh!!) are before the race~  
  
Alex walked into the lounge and took in his surroundings. 10 men sat around a table, in comfy couches and chairs, talking. But 1 guy sat in a chair over in the corner, with a completely black uniform and his helmet on. Alex chose to go talk to the "loner".  
"Hey," he said as he walked over to him, "I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?"  
The guy just looked up at Alex and shook his head no.  
"Okay," Alex said, confused, "Who's your sponsor?"  
Once again, he just looked up and shrugged his shoulders. Alex was about to ask why he wasn't talking but the announcement to go to the starting line came through the speakers and everyone got up and left the room leaving Alex wondering what just happened.  
  
The race started and about half way through it, only two people remained who hadn't been disqualified or knocked off the course, Alex and the silent "loner."  
This guys good, really good Alex thought as the mystery guy passed him and blocked him from doing the same. A jump was coming up and Alex got ready to do his spinning jump to pass him but was shocked when the guy did it himself which kept Alex from passing him again. The finish line was coming up and Alex knew he only had one more chance. He spun himself up the side of the track to flip over and in front of the guy. But just as he was about to, the "loner" suddenly gained speed and he went too far ahead for the move and passed the finish line mere seconds before Alex.  
"And there you have it folks, Mystery Man beats Action Man by a nose!" Nick Masters said over the stadium speakers. T.V cameras went flocking over to Mystery Man to interview him and Alex walked over to congratulate him on his win.  
"Hey," he said as he walked up to Mystery Man and held out his hand, "Great Race." Mystery Man looked at his hand and then Alex's face. Then his hands went up to take off helmet. Slowly the helmet came off to reveal....  
  
Are I just evil???Hehehehe....I just want to see if I'll actually get feedback or is this just a little fantasy of mine....1 or 2 reviews min will keep it going....  



	2. Chappie 2

Thanks to EVERYBODY for the great reviews!!*Starts crying* I *sniff* love you all!!*Throws roses that were stole from Mamo-chan and throws them out to the crowd*  
  
Thanks to these people for the reviews=Dizzy, CV, centrefuge, lady Zera, Sonar, Nora M., and Fidget(ßJust for you, I'm gonna put Vinnie in for ya!)  
  
For any of you who wanted it to be a different person...I'm sorry cause this is how I'd like to write my story...sorry!  
  
Disclaimer-What's the point? You all know I don't own Action Man...or I wouldn't be writing this would I?  
  
" " Denotes speaking  
Denotes thoughts  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Review- Mystery Man looked at his hand and then Alex's face. Then his hands went up to take off helmet. Slowly the helmet came off to reveal....  
  
Slowly the helmet came off to reveal….a woman!! A collective gasp was heard through out the stadium, including Alex. She had long golden brown hair that cascaded down her back once freed from the helmet. Her eyes were the same color as Alex's and seemed very warm. "You saw it here first folks," Nick Masters said after recovering from his shock, "Action Man was bested by a girl!" Down on the ground the "girl" rolled her eyes and shot Nick a dirty look, which was caught on 12 live cameras.  
"Umm...," Alex said, still shocked over this revelation, "This isn't what I expected. What's your name?"  
She giggled lightly at his obvious discomfort, "My name's Amanda Morrow." She held her hand out for him to shake and he took it. This was when he realized that her shape was definitely not masculine. He was sort of angry with himself for not realizing it sooner. Just as Alex let go of Amanda's hand, Ricky came flying up to his side and started to speak so fast that only Alex actually understood him. "HiI'mRickythemanagerofAlexMannandIsawthatyoudon'thaveasponsororateamsowouldyouliketojoinTeamX-TremebecauseyoubeatActionMan?"  
"Ummm," Amanda said looking at Alex for help, "What did he just say, and who is he?" Alex thought for a small moment about what Ricky had said before answering Amanda. Ricky wanted Amanda to join Team X-Treme and Alex had a good guess of why. Ricky probably thought that if a girl who beat Alex would be on their team, it would lower the public sting of being beaten by her, which Alex didn't actually care about, and up the ratings on T.V shows and such. Alex realized that Amanda was still waiting for her answer.  
"He said that he's Ricky, the manager of Team X-Treme."  
"Okay then," Amanda said, some how knowing that wasn't all he had said, "What else did he say?"  
"Ummm," Alex said, not sure if he wanted to be the one to ask her, "He said that he noticed that you don't have a team or a sponsor and asked if you wanted to join Team X-Treme." The whole stadium had heard all of this because the cameras, Alex, and Amanda, all had microphones, and were waiting silently to hear the reply.  
"I guess so..."  
"Folks!! What a turn of events here in the Master-Dome! It seems Team X-Treme has a new member on their hands."(If you guessed who said that, I'll give you a cookie...not really...but hey! It's the thought that counts!)  
Fidget, with Vinnie wrapped around her neck (Just like a scarf!! Or not ^-^;;;), and Grinder following them.  
"Ricky!! What have you done!" Fidget yelled like Amanda wasn't even there, "Alex is the ONLY extreme sports man on team X-Treme. She made it seem that she didn't want Amanda on the team because it was a one-action man team but actually she didn't want another girl rivaling for Alex's attention. Sure Alex was like a brother to her but...that wasn't the point.  
"It's too late Fidget," Ricky said quickly as he was paying to much attention to the cameras focused on him, "I already asked her and she said yes."  
"Umm...guys?" Alex said carefully, "Can we talk about this inside Big-Air?"  
"Fine!" Fidget said as she huffed off into Big-Air.  
"I'm sorry," Alex said to the cameras as he grabbed Ricky and dragged him towards Big-Air, "He'll have to continue this later." He walked towards the airplane before realizing he was missing something. "Amanda," he called over his shoulder, "You coming?"  
"I guess," she said. She gave one quick look over her shoulder and winked for the cameras just as the doors to Big-Air closed and the plane took off.  
  
  
A.N-Sorry that this took so long. School Work+ A bad case of writer's Block=Maybe a bad chapter and a chapter taking awhile.  
If you have any ideas that you think might help this story....Write them in the little box down there. Yes!! That's the one...Anyway Gotta go write the next chapter...hopefully that will be out soon. Hugs and Kissies 4 all!!LiNa  



End file.
